


Taxi!

by DWStephan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWStephan/pseuds/DWStephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just whistled and called for a taxi and you misheard and thought I wolf whistled at you and shouted “Sexy!” so now you’re very pissed and I’m very confused" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxi!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pueppie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pueppie/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday for my friend pueppie!
> 
> Also, I hope it's ok, because wrote it super fast hahaha

 "Hey! Taxi!"

 Haizaki didn't know how many taxis had passed by without listen or see him, he honestly was about to run to his job, but he would not only arrive late, but also tired and pissed off, so it wasn't the best option for him.

  _Ok, let's try one more time._

  This time, Haizaki tried to whistle and call the taxi, what was a total failure, the anger pilling up inside his head, while he tried not to scream profanities at the taxi-man.

 "I swear to god, fuck it." Murmuring to himself, he turned around, ready to walk to his job.

 When he saw a tall man walking to his direction, he couldn't not check him out.

_wow, he is hot, but now I-_

  When he was about to start walk, he felt his shirt get grabbed and his body lifted a bit from the ground, Haizaki was starting to ask himself what he had drink instead of coffee.

 "What the hell did you just call me, asshole?" The tall man was furious for some reason that Haizaki couldn't understand.

 "What?"

 Haizaki was too confused for even answer the man, but he needed to admit, even if the man didn't seem stronger than him, he was scared just by the look the other was given him, the worst of all this, this time Haizaki did nothing wrong for the man fo it, or did he?

 "You just whistled at me and called me sexy! I will your brake your god damn face!"

 When the man was ready to hit him, Haizaki started to move his hands in panic, if he was going to fight, it was better if he wasn't using his best suit, also, if he wasn't almost late for his meeting.

_When the hell did I-_

 "Hold on!" Haizaki shouted before the man could punch him. "I was calling a taxi!"

 Haizaki was praying for his life, something in that man scared the shit out of him, he, that ever started problems and fights, was running away from one, this could be hilarious if he wasn't in this situation were he did nothing wrong.

 As soon as Haizaki spoke, the man looked around. "What?"

 Noticing where they were, the man stepped back, reading the sign of the taxi stop, muttering something, the weird man adjusted Haizaki's suit, proceeding to adjust his own attire, what was only a casual t-shirt and jeans.

 "I'm... really sorry about this."

 Now Haizaki was pissed, it was rare when he didn't provoked someone to a fight,  but just the day he was just trying to get a god damn taxi so he would arrive late, this happened?

 "Hell, someone just try to hit me out of nowhere saying I called him sexy, no! It's totally fine!" Haizaki couldn't be more sarcastic while talking, but still, he didn't want problems right now. "Well, whatever, I need go."

 "My name is Nijimura Shuzo, I would like to apologize for this somehow, let me help you call a taxi."

_You fucking better help me, fucker._

 After all the fuss was gone, Haizaki checked the other better, Nijimura sure wasn't bad looking, his serious face and black hair suited him, but what really attracted Haizaki's attention was the fact that he was stronger than him and wasn't scared of Haizaki's appearance.

 Maybe it wasn't that bad if he arrived late, right? Talk to Nijimura maybe would end in a fun night.

 When Nijimura lifted his hand calling a taxi, Haizaki stared at his back.

_Jesus fuck you're really-_

 "Sexy..." Haizaki murmured without realize.

 "What?"

 Now he was going to die for sure.

 "Taxi! I said taxi!" Haizaki said almost immediately, thanking God when Nijimura turned around to call another taxi.


End file.
